The present invention relates to computer systems; more particularly, the present invention relates to printed circuit board retaining devices.
Computers are typically manufactured to include one or more connectors to secure Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) expansion cards. PCI cards increase the capacity of the computer system. A computer enclosure PCI panel is often formed with an opening for insertion and withdrawal of the PCI cards. The card has a cover that blocks the opening after the card has been plugged in.
Normally, a foam pad is used to hold down a PCI card on the motherboard. However, as computer systems including plug in PCI cards increase in power and performance, the mass of the cards increases. As the mass increases, it becomes more difficult to hold a particular PCI card in its connector on the motherboard.
Therefore, a mechanism to hold PCI connectors on a motherboard is desired.
According to one embodiment, a computer system is disclosed. The computer system includes an enclosure and a card retaining assembly. The card retaining assembly is mounted within the enclosure to support printed circuit boards (PCBs). The card retaining assembly includes a housing, mounted within the enclosure that has one or more cavities. In addition, the card retaining assembly includes one or more retaining devices configured to be inserted into the one or more cavities in order to support the PCBs.
In a further embodiment, the housing cavities include a space to accommodate PCBs of different heights, and each space includes a stopper and grooves to support the retaining devices and to guide the retaining devices to into the housing. In yet a further embodiment, each retaining device includes grooves to match the grooves of the housing spaces and a snap to enable the retaining device to be mounted in the housing.